The Crimson Fireteam
by EsDeath
Summary: This is the adventure my OC faces. From being kidnapped at six, to becoming a spartan, to falling in love with one of his team mates, to the death of his team, and eventually his own death. *THIS STORY DOES NOT TIE INTO HALO LORE THIS IS STRICTLY MY OWN, AND WAS MADE FAR BEFORE MY READING OF THE LORE SO DO NOT HATE*
1. The Infinity

**Hey guys your neighborhood hitman EsDeath is making a new story once again. I know short amount of time from the creation of RWBY: A Presence of Evil. But this was nagging me so here it is. This one does not exactly tie into the halo lore. I made this before reading it, and this was something I never really wanted to change so it stays the way it is. For this one I am trying to write in third person so tell me what I did wrong cause there will be things I did wrong. So anyways onto the story. No hate please.**

Sitting atop the scaffolds of the UNSC ship loading bays was a man. To any one person looking at him he wouldn't seem special but he was in fact one of the most important people on Earth. Born on Minab was a man named Mike. He was kidnapped in 2517 at the age of six by a woman claiming to be a "doctor," her name was Catherine Halsey. He along with seventy-five other children were all kidnapped that year, and were inducted into a special secret program run by the UNSC. The program was named the Spartan-II program. Mike was "accepted" into this program. He was an outcast during his life before Halsey, so once he was inducted into the Spartan-II program he simply accepted his role, and was one of the only people to willingly accept their new lives. For eight years he trained, and learned under the command of a man named Franklin Mendez. He quickly bonded with a woman named Linda-058, who was the same as Mike-043. They both had incredibly good vision, and both became snipers. They were very good friends, and eventually they met a man named Fredrick-104, and they were all thick as thieves. Mike-043 along with Linda-058, Fredrick-104, Kelly-087, and John-117 graduated the program as the top five Spartans from the program, and eventually became known as Blue Team. This lasted for many years, and they all went on many missions but this all ended on November 17, in the year 2552. During this year the covenant forces found Earth, and attacked on October 20, 2552, and lasted until Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 used a halo instillation called the Ark found on Earth to annihilate the ship forces John however was unlucky, and didn't manage to escape the blast, much to Blue Teams dismay. Blue Team coped in many different ways Linda-058, Kelly-087, and Fredrick-104 all continued doing missions. But Mike. Mike was different than the others. Mike would climb the scaffolds of the UNSC docking bays everyday, to wait for John's return. He had hope. Hope that John's luck would pull through, and bring him home. Well that brings us to the present story, shall we continue?

Mike sat atop the scaffolds of the UNSC docking bay in his normal position. He sat with his left leg hanging off the scaffold, and his right leg bent at a ninety-degree angle with his right arm resting on it. It has been five months since John-117 had disappeared, and now the UNSC had finished building a new warship. The UNSC Infinity. It would be launching tomorrow, or so Mike was told. 'Where are you John?' Mike asked himself looking at the sky laying down on his back closing his eyes. Mike was brought out of his reverie by a voice, a male voice from the bottom of the scaffolds. Looking down Mike saw a pudgy balding man in a UNSC military outfit.

"Um excuse me, sir, can you come down here please?" The man asked looking up at Mike. Silently Mike looked down before nodding climbing down the scaffolds.

Upon his black boots touching the ground Mike looked at the man calling to him. Mike appeared to be two feet taller making the man five-feet tall. Mike had medium length blond hair that covered his ears, He was wearing a red ODST shirt, and black jeans. "Uh yes what can I do for you?" Mike asked placing his right hand on the back of his head.

"I'm looking for a man known by the alias of Mike-043, do you know where he lives people say he is seen in this area, but alas I don't know what he looks like" The balding man said looking down defeated.

"Oh well I guess that makes you lucky, since I am Mike-043" Mike said smiling lightly scratching the back of his head. The pudgy man smiled widely showing his stained yellow teeth.

"That's great, well I am here to tell you that you have been requested by Thomas Lasky to lead a new Fireteam." He said looking over to the ship named Infinity.

"Oh no I'm sorry I'm not a leader hell most people don't know that the Master Chief actually led me at one point." Mike said scared lightly. "Look I'm no leader."

"Well then will you come aboard the Infinity at least." He said worry filling his voice. "My job is on the line the higher ups are unhappy with my work, I haven't gotten a single person recruited in over three months."

Sympathy filled Mike, and reluctantly he agreed. Sighing Mike answered him "Fine I'll come." And like that, he was a member of the UNSC Infinity's crew.

They launched later in March in the year 2553. Mike was exploring the giant ship one day in March he got lost, and wound up in a training room. Inside were three Spartans picking on a small woman. The woman was roughly 4"5' tall maybe a little taller, and had flame red hair. She was wearing a grey shirt with three cyan stripes running diagonally from her right shoulder to the left side of her hip. She was wearing black training pants with two white stripes running down the sides of her pant legs going from her hip to her ankles. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and had tape around her knuckles

"Hey what's up short stop want to hangout with us" One of the Spartans said grabbing her shoulder smiling evilly.

"Back off you pricks," She said her cute quite voice thick with a British accent.

"Now why should we do that?" He asked smiling evilly pulling her close, his friends circling around her. The Spartan holding her felt a hand grab his shoulder pulling him away before picking him up grabbing his shoulder, and his thigh. Mike had come into the room to defend the woman, he picked up the man grabbing her, and threw him into the training weights. The collision broke the Spartans neck killing him instantly.

"She asked you to leave her alone," Mike said as he stood straight up after he finished throwing the enemy Spartan. "So listen leave her alone" He finished looking at the two other Spartans over his shoulder his eyes filled with evil intent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" One of the surviving Spartans said moving towards Mike. Mike faced his enemy, and stood towering above the man. Pulling back his fist the man went to strike Mike. With ease Mike grabbed the Spartans fist, and shattered it scowling at the man.

"I warned you once, now you die," Mike said angrily looking at the girl, "Just wait there this will be done quickly but be warned you're in the splash zone." Holding the Spartans shattered fist he pulled his right fist back, and pulled the Spartan towards Mike by his fist colliding the drawn back fist making it collide with the Spartans face pulling the Spartans arm, dislocating his arm knocking him to the ground. Mike stared evilly at the man on the ground, walking over to him. Mike picked up a barbell along the way, and walked over the man staring down with a killing intent. "Please die" Mike said walking away from the man stopping. Mike turned quickly, and threw the barbell into the mans head crushing his head against the ground causing blood to explode from the body.

"Holy hell what the hell are you doing?" The final Spartan asked terrified.

"Leave now, or die." Mike simply said his eyes burning with anger. Terrified the Spartan left running stumbling over his feet as he sprinted from the room. Sighing deeply Mike calmed down, and looked at the girl, "Sorry about that, are you okay?" He asked smiling.

"Y-yes thank you, oh my name is Mary, Mary Hayes" She introduced herself smiling.

"Hi I'm Mike, Mike-043" Mike replied shaking her hand.

"Mike-043?" Mary said placing her hand against her chin in a pondering state. "Oh the leader of the Fireteam I'm in"

Mike started blushing madly, and replied scratching the back of his head, "Uh yah that's me, the leader of your Fireteam" He finished as they both walked out of the training room.

 **So there you have it chapter one of** ** _The Crimson Fireteam._** **So the fireteam consists of four people so if you want to know who they are PM me. Well that's it for now goodnight guys.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	2. Author Question

**Hey guys, your neighborhood hitman EsDeath. So this time I have nothing to tell you but instead I have a question. So this is the first time I'm writing in third person so I would like to ask you guys how I'm doing. I'll ask this question after every chapter, so how am I doing? What do you guys like so far? What can I improve on? Well until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	3. To Requiem

**Hey guys your neighborhood assassin EsDeath here. Well this is chapter two of** ** _The Crimson Fireteam_** **. In this chapter the armor that Fireteam Crimson wears is given to you. I give the names that** ** _Halo 4_** **gives in the armory menu inside the game. So if you don't know what they look like look it up online. Well enough said onto the next chapter.**

Mike followed Mary down the hall wondering where she was taking him, "Um excuse me Mary" Mike said tapping her shoulder, "Were are you taking me?" He asked looking down at the small girl before him.

"First off I'm taking you to the barracks there you will meet the rest of your team," The small woman said stopping, and turning to face Mike. She smiled as she started bouncing down the hall.

'She's a little hyperactive isn't she?' Mike thought to himself following her slowly.

* * *

After about an hour of traversing the giant warship Mike, and Mary had finally made it to the barracks. "Right in here" Mary said opening the sliding door to the barracks, and walking inside, "Hey guys this is the new leader, Mike-043" She finishes motioning towards Mike.

"Hey so you're our new leader" said a taller man cleaning a frost white visor attached to a white, and sea foam green _Strider_ helmet. The man smiled, and placed his helmet down walking towards Mike, "My name is Jackson, Jackson Hayes, I see you met my little sister Mary" He finishes patting Mary's head lightly. Jackson was at least around 6" tall, and had brown hair that went well with his emerald green eyes. Jackson was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a sea foam green reticle on his chest by his heart. He was the same kind of pants as Mary was except his were light grey. Finally, he was wearing a pair of black combat boots.

"Yah I'm Mike but Mary already said that" Mike said scratching the back of his head smiling. 'Hmmm maybe this won't be so bad, I mean chief made it look so easy' Mike thought to himself quickly.

"I'm Alex" A quiet male voice said from behind Mike. Startled Mike turns around to see a small man roughly around 5"4' tall, and had scarlet red eyes. That looked like fire because of his golden blond hair. He was wearing a violet yellow long sleeved shirt with a violet button up over shirt. His violet shirt was unbuttoned showing two purple daggers on his shirt with scarlet blood tripping off the tips of the blades. He had on plain black pants, and the same black combat boots.

"When did you get behind me," Mike asked startled, and confused.

"I was originally on the bed over there in the right corner of the room, and I snuck behind you while you were talking to this brute here" Alex says walking past Mike to pat Jacksons shoulder, "I'm a recon specialist" He finishes walking over to the beds climbing onto the top bunk laying down, "Almost time for sleep"

"Well Alex is our reconnaissance expert, Mary here she specializes with close combat, and me, I am a demolitions expert," Alex says patting Mary's head again, "What about you?"

"Range expert," Mike said plainly, "I use a specialized sniper rifle that has a thermal scope, explosive rounds, and if I want I can swap out with EMP pellets that will attach to the chassis of the vehicle, I call it _Electric Hell_ " Mike finishes smiling lightly.

"I like it, well Alex is right it is time to sleep the _Infinity_ will be launching soon, Mike your bunk is the bottom on the left side of the room," Jackson say walking over to the bed under Alex laying down.

"I hope you like our team" Mary says leaning forward slightly holding her hands behind her back smiling as she walks over to the bed above mine.

'Maybe Mary,' Mike thinks to himself walking into the room. The room was pretty symmetrical holding a closet in the center of the room across from the door with two bunk beds placed in the sides of the room. Sighing lightly Mike walked over to the left side of the room, climbing into the bed laying down closing his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Mike woke up some time later feeling a small presence against his chest, slowly he opened his eyes to see Mary curling up into Mike's chest. Smiling Mike wrapped an arm around Mary, and fell back asleep. All the members of Fireteam Crimson woke up to an alarm blaring. Mike's eyes opened wide seeing the room covered in red from the alarm, and Spartan Sarah Palmer's voice over the speakers saying that the _Infinity_ has come out slipspace, and has encountered the covenant, and found the forerunner planet know as Requiem.

"Fireteam Crimson form up" Mike said instinctively, 'hmm maybe I am cut out for this' He thought to himself as he watched Mary, Jackson, and Alex put on their Mjolnir armor. Jackson's armor was white primary colored armor with sea foam green as a secondary color. Jackson had a frost visor _Strider_ helmet, with the _Defender CLMN_ chest piece, and his shoulder plates both being _ODST_ plating. Jackson had _Twin-Plated_ forearm pieces, and _Over-Locking_ leg pieces.

"Let's go guys," Jackson says walking out of the room, "Meet you in the armory."

Alex has violet colored armor with yellow for a secondary color. Alex had a solar visor _Pathfinder_ helmet, with the _Venator BYNT_ chest piece, and his shoulder plates both being the _Mark V_ Mjolnir armor shoulder pieces. Alex had _Contoured_ forearm pieces, with _Recruit TIGR_ leg pieces.

"C'mon you two" He said running out of the room quickly.

Finally, it was Mike, and Mary left in the room. Mike looked over at Mary just as she was putting on her helmet. Her armor was primarily grey with cyan secondary colors. Mary had a recruit visor _Recon_ helmet, with the _Orbital_ chest piece, and her shoulder plates being different pieces on the shoulders. On her left shoulder she had the _Defender CLMN_ shoulder plate, and on her right she had the _Infiltrator PYTN_ shoulder piece. Mary had the _GV-09 Locking_ forearm pieces, and the _LG-50 Bulk CLMN_ leg pieces.

"Come on boss" She says moving to pass Mike. Mike reaches out, and grabs her arm stopping her.

"Mary I have a question," Mike said quietly turning his head slightly to the right.

"Yes?" Mary asks confused.

"Why were you in my bunk earlier?" Mike asks putting on his helmet. Mike had a steel black primary colored armor set, with brick red being the secondary color. Mike had a midnight visor _Scout_ helmet, with the _Stalker CRSH_ chest piece, and his shoulder pieces being like Mary's. Different depending on the shoulder. "On his left shoulder Mike had the _Scout_ shoulder piece, and on his right was the _Venator BYNT_ shoulder plate. Mike had the _Prefect_ forearm, and leg pieces.

"Hmm that's a secret" Mary said giggling running to the armory, "Come one we wasted enough time"

'God she really is cute' Mike thinks to himself blushing running to the armory.

* * *

Once in the armory everyone grabbed their weapons. Alex grabbed a magnum, and placed it on his right thigh hearing the metal click together. Jackson grabbed a railgun, and an magnum, attaching the railgun to the back of his armor, and the magnum to his right thigh like Alex. Mary grabbed a battle rifle, and an assault rifle, and attached them on her back crossing each other like an X. Finally, Mike walked up to a wall, and picked up the red, black, and orange camouflage sniper rifle he named, _Electric Hell_ placing it on his back, and placing a magnum he grabbed on his right thigh.

"Hey guys, since we are all in a team I thought we'd have a team emblem" Mike said as he walked up to the Spartans armor drawing a red flame on the left shoulder with a black ninja head on fire inside the red flame, "Now we are a team" Mike said as they walked in formation from the armory to the hanger seeing fireteams boarding pelicans.

"Well we follow you now Mike" Jackson said walking up behind Mike placing his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Well then let's go to battle, on Requiem, our first mission" Mike said stepping into the pelican.

"Let's finish what he started" Mary said motioning towards a large man in green _Mark IV_ Mjolnir armor walking down a large walkway.

"Chief" Mike said awe struck as the pelican bay door closes.

 **Well that's Chapter two hope you enjoyed. Again leave a review with stuff you like, don't like, and think could be changed to make it better. Well see you next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


	4. First Mission Complete Back to Infinity

**Hey so this is a short chapter sorry, the reason why the delay as well as the short chapter is primarily writers block but also because I have some ideas for this story that cannot coexist with this chapter. So onto the chapter.**

Mike sat atop a rock across the canyon watching Mary, Alex, and Jackson as they fought two hunters. "Mary use your thruster pack in three, two, one!" Mike says quickly as he pulled the trigger of his sniper feeling the knockback of the shot.

Mike watched as the bullet he shot lodged itself in the neck of the final hunter before exploding, killing the hunter. "Nice shot Mike" Mike heard Mary's voice through the helmet communication device.

"Yeah good shot" Jackson confirmed through the mic.

"Alright Crimson, your ride's inbound, fall back to the LZ. Commander Palmer, mission successful. Crimson's heading for home." Crimson heard the familiar voice of Jared Miller say as Mike started walking over towards the rest of fireteam crimson.

"Already? Everyone else is still hip deep in bad guys. Impressive work Miller, congratulate the team." They heard the voice of Spartan Sarah Palmer say to Miller over the coms.

"Well Crimson, I've never heard Commander Palmer complement anyone before, so not a bad day at the office. See you back on _Infinity_." They heard Miller say to Crimson as Mike finally reached the rest of Crimson.

"Well guys I think that was a job well done." Mike said attaching his sniper to the back of his Mjolnir armor. Seeing the rest of his team doing the same.

"Hey Mike check out what I got." Alex says walking over to Mike pulling out a curved hilt.

"What is that?" Mike asks grabbing it causing it to activate. Once it activated two blue blades appeared. "What is this?" Mike asked in total disbelief at the object handing it back to Alex.

"I don't know I grabbed it off one of the _Sangheili_ when I killed them" Alex said swinging it around "It's cool huh?"

"Yah" Mike said as the weapon struck his armor leaving a gash in the armor with burn marks around it.

"Oh sorry Mike" Alex said putting the weapon away, "I didn't mean to do that"

"It's okay it adds a bit of," Mike said pausing looking at the gash, "texture to it"

All of Crimson looked up as their pelican flew by over head, and opened the bay doors, and two Spartans walked to the edge of the pelican bay. The first one was Desmond Hughes, he wore a black, and red Enforcer armour set with a bright red visor. He was seven feet tall almost as tall as Mike. He had his Assault Rifle in one hand, extending his second hand to help Crimson team in the pelican. On his back he bore his DMR. If I remember correctly his Spartan tag was P197. He, and his older brother Connor were apart of Prometheus company.

Connor Hughes was Desmond's older brother and leader of Prometheus Company. Connor was two inches taller than Desmond and only two inches shorter than Mike. Connor was almost identical to his brother, if they bore the same type of armour you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Connor wore black, and red Soldier Dogface armour with the wild hunt visor. He was holding his pistol in the hand that was by his side, if I recalled he had modified it so that it shot in a four burst round, he had he signature shotgun on his back, and like his brother extended his other hand to Mike's team.

Connor spoke in his deep voice with a raspy tone to it, "Hey guys come on you did great," He said grabbing Mike's hand pulling him, and the rest of fireteam crimson onboard the pelican with the help of his brother. As Crimson boarded they saw the last two members of Prometheus no one on Crimson really knew those two though they never really talked to them. Mike turned, and watched the pelican bay doors close.

 **So the next chapter I'll be bringing in something that will change this story drastically so until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off**


End file.
